The present invention relates to the preparation of a glass sealing surface for sealing to a thin membrane capable of effecting a liquid-tight seal. The method is especially useful for sealing the mouth portion of a glass container which has been treated to facilitate durable and long-term sealing preferably by means of a laminate of aluminum foil and a thermoplastic polymer.
It is fairly common to form heat-activated seals on plastic containers using thin membrane-type sealing materials. Generally, a membrane, which may be comprised of a laminate of aluminum foil and a thermoplastic polymer is forced against the mouth of the plastic container under heat and pressure so that the container and sealing laminate form polymer-to-polymer adhesive contact. While the method is of considerable benefit in sealing plastic containers, it cannot be used in sealing glass containers since only short-term seal life can be obtained unless a supplemental closure is employed. Poor adhesion between the polymer and the glass results in leakage especially in packing many types of hot fill and acidic products.